Forbidden Pleasures
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Pleasures. He left for the second time, and she forgave... and waited, now he's back... but she forave... and forgot. I don't own.


**FORBIDDEN PLEASURES HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN! **

**Disclaimer: I have 13 Acceleracers Fan Fictions… in every one of them, I have stated very clearly that I DO NOT own Acceleracers, and if I have to repeat it you better be a new reader to the KawaiiYamato Fan Fiction Stories.**

**Or else.**

**KawaiiYamato: Ha! You thought I died or something! BUT I'M BACK! HAHAHA!**

**Readers: Umm… who are you again?**

**KawaiiYamato: It's me! KY! I'm back and finally writing! Aren't you glad to see me?**

**Readers: Oh you…. grab knives and pitchforks get her!**

**KawaiiYamato running: GOMEN NA SAI! (Japanese: I'm so sorry)**

**KawaiiYamato: No, I don't have a valid excuse, I've just been seriously busy for the last few months, I mean I was India for two months and then there's school. See, God fan fiction, and then he made school….**

**Author's Note: Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, People, of ALL ages. I present to you, the sequel to Forgotten Pleasures…REWRITTEN Forbidden Pleasures!**

**I should be sleeping. **

**Ch. 1 Taro Kitano **

He sat at the bar and ordered his 4th Scotch (Sorry readers, I don't know if I spelled that right.

"Why?" He asked out loud, drunken in his pain.

Why did I leave? 3 years… I wonder if she still waits… if she would forgive… or was he just… one of her… Forgotten Pleasures?

Now it came back to him… he had to go… or they would've hurt her… Who?

He didn't know. But if he ever did. Oh that person was going to wish they were never born. He would make sure of it.

The phone call he remembered. If not the voice or the memories, the call… he remembered that. Every despicable word of it, though it was rather short.

"If you don't leave the woman and the child… I cannot promise she will be safe"

Those 16 words… 16 words… that was all it took to ruin his entire life… that he had come to love and need. Heck he wasn't needy. But now he was… he never wanted to be needy though.

All his life, okaa-san told him to be independent, cause one day he would leave and Taro would be all alone, then he would need to fend for himself… and he would need to survive. Then she came.

Loving… Kind… Independent… Beautiful Karma…

And broke those walls down. Shattered them like glass and threw them in the trashcan like they were weightless papier-mâché objects waiting to be thrown out. Like they meant nothing more that peices of sticky paper. Not essentials his life had demanded upon him. Independence? Out. Love? In.

And Eternity… he wanted to see Eternity… was she like him or Karma…

It struck him that both children that he had fathered grew fatherless. That he was beginning to turn out just like his own father. Only, comparing the way his life was turning out, he felt like he was worse that the elder Kitano. At least Gara Kitano was around for the first 4 years. Taro Kitano? Another story.

Both the sweet Destiny who passed away years ago… and Eternity… He'd seen her only once… the most energetic and healthy child ever. Blue eyes which held the very elixir of joy, and that tiny pink hand, which had reached out to him the day she was born.

The day he left.

Twice.

Twice he left Karma… his goddess... twice… He wouldn't blame her if she hated him… she had every right to…

Now there he was, sitting in a bar 20 minutes from where he supposed Karma and Eternity were sound asleep… having a few… no, more drunk than he thought possible…

So drunk… That when the cerulean eyed woman who had been staring at him as if she almost knew him came over, he couldn't remember her… even as she walked up to him and asked him if he was alone, the smell of alcohol evident in her breath... -why on earth was she so close to him?

He couldn't remember the woman who was in front of him that very moment, intoxicatin him the way that he should've known only one woman could.

Couldn't remember his goddess.

**End of Ch.1 I know, it's short and messed but could you just review and tell me whether it was pure crap or worth something? I might not get to you soon, sort of busy these days... so sorry.**

**Kawaii**


End file.
